Summer Ballade
by Auryn Luna
Summary: He could try to understand his own feelings, Yuujirou considers, but it really doesn’t matter that much. He likes girls, girls with big boobs, not any kind of girl. But sometimes, like now, he likes Tohru. [YuujirouxTohru]


"Damn it. I should have stayed with my parents at home!"

"Stop whining, you didn't have to endure this for a month, alone, because you got backstabbed by your friends," Tohru retorts.

"Oh, really? But if I recall correctly, you said Akira was good enough company, didn't you?"

"Well, he is. But his family took him on this trip…" Tohru sighs. "He's coming back next week."

Yuujirou strips until he is only wearing his boxers, using a slim book as a fan, sitting down with his legs open. His hair is still long (Princess's rituals die hard), despite they being already in their third year, and he trails his fingers down his own belly, covered in sweat.

He does it on purpose, because he knows how easy it is for Tohru to get a hard on. Watching him whoring himself is most than enough, Yuujirou thinks.

He isn't aroused himself.

Okay, maybe he is, but only because Tohru makes a sweet voice when he is horny.

He could try to understand his own feelings, Yuujirou considers, but it really doesn't matter that much. He likes girls, girls with big boobs, not any kind of girl. But sometimes, like now, he likes Tohru. Teasing him is fun, but different than when he teases Miko-chan. They connect in a different level than most people. He did enjoy their kiss, and a couple more they shared after that. He masturbated at night while thinking about Tohru the whole summer, instead of picking up girls.

"Hey, idiot, stop touching yourself already."

"Don't wanna." His hand trail a little under his boxer and he moans melodramatically, his hair sticky over his shoulders. "It's too hot."

"Yuujirou. Stop," Tohru begs.

"Why? You hard?" Grinning, Yuujirou throws back his head a little, parts even more his legs and he moves slowly on the chair, his legs wide open. His voice sounds low and inviting. "Stop me, Tohru."

"Are you crazy? Why should I--" He is deadly silent when Yuujirou moves the chair, staring at himself on the mirror alongside their beds. "Yuujirou…"

"I look sexy," Yuujirou points out. He grins a little more and his hand starts stroking his cock under his boxer, he also starts moaning and gasping, without leaving Tohru's eyes. "Care to join?"

"Bastard…"

Tohru leaves his bed, towards Yuujirou and stops in front of him. He can tell that Tohru is unsure about what to do next, and certainly he can relate to him, because Yuujirou doesn't quite know himself.

Then he is being touched by Tohru everywhere. Yuujirou watches, through the mirror, how he presses one knee between his legs, his body looking tasty from the reflection, and one hand slips down Tohru's back, on his ass. His friend shivers, but gains control of himself on the act and moves his ass, teasing.

Yuujirou almost snorts, amused. "I should've done this before. You aren't bad for a dude."

"Neither are you," Tohru says. He licks his neck next; Yuujirou is sure he probably tastes salty. "For the record, you provoked me."

"If saying that makes you feel better..."

They stop talking after that, too embarrassed and excited to allow it or admit it.

Yuujirou watches Tohru touching him by their reflection on the mirror, finding it more arousing for some weird reason. His friend is almost at his will, because Yuujirou guides him without trying at all, moving, letting himself be touched, pretends being controlled by Tohru's touch. Soon, his friend is moaning, his shirt and pants open, Yuujirou's hands exploring him too.

He listens when Tohru whispers his name, trying to regain control, and the long haired boy lets him before he pulls the other teen to the floor with him.

Tohru swears silently, watching him, sitting on his legs.

For a moment there, Yuujirou thinks his friend will say something, but he doesn't. Instead, Tohru kisses him: a deep, rushing and inexperienced kiss.

They kiss until he can feel his lips numb, task which takes a long time, as he takes their cocks in one hand to stroke them together. Yuujirou whimpers a little when he feels the other teen hugging him, opening more his legs so Tohru can press himself more towards him.

Both come almost at the same time (only a few seconds of difference), panting heavily.

Yuujirou feels a little sleepy after his climax and he closes his eyes, feeling too comfortable with Tohru on top of him. He hugs him then, his hands touching bare skin. "Damn, it's still hot."

He hears his friend snort, moving his head and his body with it. Yuujirou moans. "Then we should do something else…"

"Ok. But let's go to the showers first."


End file.
